Dearly Beloved
by Aipom4
Summary: Katara and Zuko's wedding is finally here. Though someone has other plans...Zutara
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own ATLA.**

Servants rushed around Katara, pulling her into the tub and started scrubbing her. It was her wedding day, her wedding day to Zuko. Katara however didn't like the way they tried to do everything for her, come on, she could bath herself.

After the tub, the servants but a face mask on her and painted her nails. They finally left for a moment and Katara sighed in peace.

"I can't believe he's marrying her." One of the servants said. Katara walked closer to the door. Were they talking about her?

"I know, poor Lady Mai."

"She will never be accepted."

"She's not that pretty either, I bet she seduced him."

"A water peasant, our new Fire Lady." Katara closed the door and walked in the middle of the room and started to cry. She never felt so helpless in her life. A pair of strong arms gripped her shoulders, it was Zuko. Katara looked up at Zuko's face as he screamed.

"Zuko, it's me, Katara." Katara said, her cucumbers falling off her face.

"Oh, good."

"What are you doing here? How did you even get in?"

"I used my secret sexy ninja skills." Zuko smirked. Zuko walked up to the door and locked it.

"Leave, now."

Zuko liked what Katara had on, a short towel. Zuko then leaned Katara up against the wall and put one of her legs around his waist as he started to kiss up her neck. Katara started to moan but she struggled to push him away.

"Still want me to leave?" Zuko asked, as his tongue trailed across her chest. He unwrapped the top of the towel and kissed her breast as Katara pulled him in more. He then withdrew his head. Katara whimpered. He laughed and grabbed her face to place a small kiss on her lips.

"Let's save it for tonight." Zuko said. Katara shook her head no as she pulled back down his head. Zuko gently pushed her away.

"Spirits Katara, if only you knew what you does do to me." Katara sat him down and went in between his legs.

"I think I have an idea." Zuko's lips then attacked her again. Katara tried to keep up with his advanced ways. There was then knocking on the door. Katara pulled up and tied her towel back; as her back was turned Zuko was gone. Katara unlocked the door. The servants hurried to her. She was placed in a room while servants pulled her hair from side to side. The neatly styled her hair with long pigtails and some hair loosely hanging down. They rubbed lotion on her to make her skin silky soft. They put on sexy red lingerie for her to put on. They then dressed her and left her alone. Katara stood in her wedding dress, it was simple but beautiful. It was a white dress with a blue outline. On the bottom of the dress were sun and moons around it. On her hair was a small golden tiara with her vial from it. Her flowers had a golden fan on it and attached were blue and red flowers. On her was a beautiful diamond ring. She now didn't wear her mother's necklace, instead she wore the one Zuko had craved for her. It had a red band and a blue piece. Her friends and family were all there, except her father. It hurt her that he refused to walk her down the aisle, and to even come to her wedding, upset about her marrying someone from the Fire Nation, let alone the Fire Lord. Iroh, agreed to walk her down. Katara knew they were going to be joining families. Iroh was like a father to her. She was also glad Aang took the rejection well, only if he gets to be godfather of their future kids. Toph and Suki were maids of honour. They were singled out from the other bridesmaids; they had short red tight fitting dresses with blue ribbon around their waist. Momo was ring barrier.

* * *

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" The priest began, when suddenly a flaming arrow was shot down on the ground. Suddenly masked people started jumping through the glass roof.

"We're under attack!" A guest said. People scattered around as the masked people pinned them to the wall knives and attacking them.

Zuko pushed Katara out of the way as men came up to them.

"Where's your invitation?" Zuko asked, as he took the swords off the wall to battle the masked man who had hook weapon. "I didn't remembering inviting you!"

"We're dead, forget about it. Just bend a grave for both of us. We're dead." Sokka told Toph, as the masked people started to multiply.

"Don't worry."

"We gotta get outta here! We gotta get- I gotta start packing. Only essentials." Sokka said, throwing things in a bag. "Travel light! Bring the meat; bring the guns, the meat, the weapons, the knives. " Sokka stops and takes out a picture of himself and Toph. "And how about this picture? I don't know-I think I'm making a weird face in it." Toph starts to laugh. "Oh, no—she's gone nuts. She's cracked, get a grip Toph."

"Snoozles, we have the Fire Lord, a master water bender, a master earth bender and the Avatar."

"Good point." Sokka picked up a sword from off the walls and joined in the fight. He was able to knock out one of the masked men.

"Oh yeah, look at me with my bad self!" Sokka said. Suki started to fight as well. Taking down masked men after masked men. Aang started throwing elements around. Appa was apparently handling the masked men creatures outside. Momo started throwing food at one of the masked men.

"No, not the food!" Sokka said. Since he was distracted one of the masked men jumped and tackled him. Toph, feeling the vibrations earth bended the masked man to the ground.

"Oh, no, only I'm allowed to tackle Snoozles."

Katara had enough of this. She pulled off her tiara vial. Zuko was about to get stabbed with a knife. Katara tapped the man, the masked men's leader, on the shoulder. The man looked up.

"How dare you try to hurt my man!" Katara said, punching him in the face. She quickly elbows some archer from behind, taking the bow. She elbow to the stomach followed by a left upper cut knocking the masked man to the ground. She sits on his back and uses the bow to pull his head back.

"How dare you ruin my wedding!" Katara said, pulling off his mask. "Jet…"

Jet, snapped out of daze as he looked happy at Katara, happy but confused. He looked like he didn't have a clue on what was going on. The other masked men ran away. Maybe it was the work of the Dai Li again? Wait, Jet's alive. Katara hugged him. Jet pulled down her face to meet his.

**Can you please leave a detailed review on your thoughts and feelings, or what I should work on? A good reviewer pointed this out to me: "girls can look cute without being decked out in pink." I didn't realise that I put a lot of the characters in pink and I tried to stop that. Thanks to that review it helped me in my stories.**

**Please review my other stories, I would like more reviews on Future Happenings, Love and Bake, Fate and Destiny, Ever Lasting Love, It feels like Magic: The search for the Princess, Time Out! Team, Finding Hope, The Police Officer and the Stripper and Regaining Memories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So tell me what you think, I had fun writing this chapter! Btw please review! I will also be replaying to reviews.**

Katara passed the cup of tea to Jet. Jet currently was in Zuko's robe under Katara's care.

"Is that my robe?" Zuko asked. Zuko was still mad at Jet for kissing Katara, Katara thought nothing of it; since they were technically a couple before, and maybe he didn't get the news about her and Zuko. Innocent mistake. Iroh placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Zuko, you must learn how to shar-wait is that my new tea set?"

"Shh." Katara held a finger to her mouth. "Please excuse my friend's rudeness Jet."

Zuko gapped, since when did he become her friend?

"It's alright Kat." Jet said.

"Kat?" Zuko asked.

"Fire Boy, I don't remember talking to you." Jet said. Zuko pulled out long big sword. Jet laughed.

"You think that sword's gonna stop me?" Jet asked. Zuko smirked.

"Sword?" Zuko asked. "This is my dagger!" Katara went in between them.

"Alright guys, break it up!" Katara said, both glared. Katara gave Zuko a cold stare that could even frighten Mai. Zuko sighed as he put his "dagger" away.

"Now, tell me Jet," Katara said, taking Jet's hand into hers. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know." Jet said.

"Well try to remember!" Zuko ordered. Katara hit Zuko.

"Fine, I'll try." Jet said, thinking hard.

"Don't hurt yourself now." Zuko said. Katara elbowed him, Zuko just tucked her into his arms, reminding her who she was going to marry today, before all of this. Jet started moaning. Katara started to worry.

"Jet, are you ok?" Katara asked.

"Jet, are you ok?" Zuko mocked Katara's voice. Katara ignored him and turned back her attention to Jet.

Jet fainted, Katara broke free from Zuko's grasp and put Jet's head in her lap, rubbing his head softly, brushing out the stray hairs. Jet looked up.

"You're so beautiful." Jet said softly, falling asleep. Katara kept on brushing his hair. Zuko had enough of this. He took Jet up and placed him on his couch.

"Let the intruder rest here." Zuko said.

"The intruder?" Katara questioned.

"That's what he is, that and bastard." Zuko said. Sokka started to whoop.

"He's my friend, and if you don't support him, then, then you don't support me." Katara said softly.

"Katara, what's the matter with you?" Zuko asked. "You question my love for you, I mean this guy comes back and you are all over him!" Katara got up and glared at Zuko.

"So what?" Katara asked, reminding him on what he said before they were together. "I didn't mind when you said you were 'sorta with Mai.'

"You knew I wanted to be with you, but I had to break it to her slowly!" Zuko argued back.

"Oh please." Katara said, walking away from him.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Zuko said, following after her. Katara turned to him and glared.

"I never minded the other women in your life!" Katara shouted at him.

"What other women?" Zuko asked, Iroh, Aang, Sokka, Toph and Suki followed the fight.

"Mai, Ty Lee, that girl Jin!" Katara said. Zuko gapped at her.

"Ok, I dated Mai because I thought she was the one for me, but I was wrong, I never, ever dated Ty Lee and Jin was just a one date thing."

"Then why did you make out with her!" Katara accused. Zuko threw his hands up.

"It was just a little peck, no more than three seconds!" Zuko said. "At least I don't hold you and your chain of men!"

"Like who?" Katara chaggled.

"Aang, you kissed him in the caves." Zuko said, Katara interrupted him.

"I only did that to let us out."

"You also kissed him on the invasion." Zuko continued.

"He surprised me, besides what was I supposed to do, he was about to face your father!"

"You kissed him at the Ember Island Play."

"Hey, he kissed me, even after I said I was confused!"

"Then you kissed him again, after the war." Zuko finished.

"It was a thank you and well down kiss," Katara said. "I was proud as his teacher."

"So, do you always kiss your students if they are able to make a simple water whip?" Zuko asked. Katara blushed.

"What about you and Mai?" Katara asked.

"What about us?"

"Oh, so you're an us again?" Katara accused. "First you betrayed me."

"I thought you got over that!"

"Then you passionately kissed her on your ship."

"That was hardly a passio-hey, who told you about that?" Zuko asked, Katara ignored that question.

"Then, you take her on a romantic picnic, and call her beautiful." Katara said, tears started welling up.

"Well, it was hardly romantic when Azula interrupted." Zuko mumbled.

"Then, even after Azula interrupted, she continued to smack lips with each other!" Katara said.

"Then you take her on a romantic vacation to Ember Island, and asks her if she's cold and you, you put your arm around her!" Katara said.

"I was trying to be a gentleman!"

"Since when?" Katara asked. "Then after she flirts with other boys you still accepts her kiss!"

"Katara, calm down." Zuko said, when he noticed water in his vases broke.

"Then, you two make out on your couch, after you order a fancy fruit cake with rose petals on it!"

"Zuko, you player." Sokka said. "I didn't know you got game." Zuko ignored him.

"Then, you bought her brother, whom by the way she doesn't really care about!" Katara said. "Some toys, while all you do is say mean things to my brother!"

"Katara, Tom-Tom's a little kid."

"Then, after the war, you let that bitch tighten your robe and she even threatened you and all you did was kissed her, then you deepened it!"

"Were you spying on us?" Zuko asked.

"Then you invited her to the Jasmine Dragon, even after all those looks I tried to send you!"

"What looks?"

"Then, when that Song girl almost touched your scar!"

"Song? The girl I stole from?" Zuko laughed. "Katara, no one but you is allowed to touch my scar."

"Then, back to Jin, you took her on a romantic date, even allowing her to change your hair!" Katara screeched. "While I have been trying for you to taken off your crown and you refuse, even after I tell you how sexy you look without it!"

"Katara, honey."

"Don't patronise me!" Katara held up one finger. "Then you take her on a romantic date, lighting those lanterns, even when you knew you could have been exposed, and then kissed her!"

"She kissed me first!"

"But you kissed her back!" Katara said. "You never took me on a romantic date like that when we had our first date."

"Romantic date?" Zuko questioned. "It was complicated!" Toph and Suki mirrored each other as the argument went back and forth, Sokka had popcorn that he and Iroh were sharing, and Aang, well after Sokka found out how many times Aang had kissed his little sister, Sokka hid his staff, so Aang was now searching for it.

"Complicated?" Katara asked. "It wasn't so complicated for you to swap spit with her!"

"Katara."

"Oh and when you were younger when you pushed Mai into the pond," Katara said, shaking her head. "I bet you did it on purpose, tsk tsk, you little pervert!"

"What about you?" Zuko asked. "Always wanting to spar with my guards!"

"That's because you are always too busy!"

"What about Haru?" Zuko asked. "I bet you loved touching his fake facial hair!"

"It was fake?" Sokka asked crying, as Iroh patted him on the back. "Everything I knew was a lie."

"Then, that mistake Jet!"

"Jet wasn't a mistake," Katara said quietly. "I can't believe you dated Mai, even after our moment in the cave, I bet you liked her better, because she's taller, has straight hair, nice pale skin."

"You should be happy!" Zuko said. "I bet The Avatar is so proud that I did a noble deal by letting that peasant touch my wife and sleep in my clothes!"

"I'm not your wife yet, and I am also a peasant, Fire Lord Zuko," Katara said, oh no, she called him by his title. "By the way, a robe doesn't exactly count as clothes, oh smart one." Zuko shook his head.

"You mean you were a peasant, after marrying me you'll be royalty." Zuko said. Katara gave a sarcastic laugh.

"I am royalty, my father was chief of my tribe, which makes me a princess." Katara said, going out to the balcony. Zuko came and wrapped his arms around her. Iroh closed the door, so the couple could have some time alone.

"My princess." Zuko whispered, kissing up and down Katara's neck. Katara tilted her head back and moaned.

"Why would I want a tall woman like Mai?" Zuko whispered to her. "If I had a tall woman I can't lift her up and spin her around in my arms." Zuko said, kissing her.

"Oh, Zuko." Katara moaned, as Zuko demonstrated what he meant, when he put her down he continued to nibble on her neck, until he was satisfy when it left a mark. He then took her hair out of her pigtails and ran his fingers through it.

"I can't do this with Mai's oily hair, with her hair, my fingers don't get lost in it." Zuko kissed her skin. "Even though Mai's Fire Nation, I can't feel the warmth in her skin like yours." Zuko then rubbed his hand around her butt the squeezed it.

"You got an amazing ass!" Zuko said. Katara giggled.

"Zuko!"

"Also, yes I may have shared a lot of kissed with Mai." Zuko said, kissing Katara's neck. "But our first hug was more powerful and romantic than Mai's emotionless lips."

"You mean it?" Katara asked. Zuko nodded and kissed her on her neck, she started to moan. Zuko smirked trough the trail of kisses, he had won. But Katara had another thing coming to him; she water whipped him around his leg and threw him into the Turtle Duck pond. Turtle Ducks started swimming around Zuko, and one sat on his head, quacking. Zuko looked up.

"We will finish what you started in the pond tonight." Katara said seductively. She walked away. Zuko shook his head, girls are crazy.

**So, if you have any suggestions on what you would like to happen to Jet and why he's back just review or pm me please.**


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Katara I now remember, It was the Dai-Lee again." Jet came in, interrupting Zuko and Katara's make up moment.

"Oh you poor thing!" Katara ran into Jet's arms. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"They were planning something Kat," Jet said, pushing her hair away from her face. "Something to over throw Fire Boy!"

"Hey, I have a name!" Zuko took Katara away "And get your filty hands off my wife!" Katara pushed out of his grasp.

"I'm not your wife yet!" Katara snarled. "So Jet, what's your plan?"

"Oh Katara, you're not actually believeing this are you?" Zuko asked. Katara nodded. "Jet won't lie to me or betray me again!"

"So, Kat, I was wondering if you could help me take them down!" Jet said. "The plan is that you, me and I guess Fire Boy destroy all the mind control mask they put on those poor people."

"Sure Jet." Katara said.

Zuko graoned in fustration and went to the balcony for some air. Aang, who had finally found his staff swooped down the Zuko.

"I can't believe you're giving up so easily!" Aang said.

"What do you want?"

"Do you love her?" Aang asked.

"What? Of c-"

"Then fight for her!" Aang said. "Don't let her go so easily, Jet is just a hurdle you two will have to face and step over together!"

"But Aang..."

"Fight for what you love and are most passionate about!" Aang yelled. "Show that fool who's boss!"

"Thanks Aang, I think I will!" Zuko said, as the young Avatar beamed. Zuko went running towards his bedroom. Aang, more excited to see how this would play out went ahead of him, closing the doors from Zuko. Zuko gently pushed him aside. Aang clamped on his legs to stop him from opening the door. Zuko, much stronger pushed him off and opened the door, to see Jet and Katara, locked in an embrace, passionately kissing on his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm looking for a fanfiction where in the future girls are being mean to Zuko and Katara's daughter, saying how her mother(Katara) used her barbaric ways to get The Fire Lord. But I can't remember the name of the story! Please review The Mentor!**

"Zuko I.." Katara fell silent as Zuko glared at her. He took up Jet by the collar and threw him out of the room.

"Zuko!" Katara cried. "What was that for?"

"I can't believe you!" Zuko shouted.

"It was by mistake.." Katara mumered.

"Some mistake!" Zuko gruffed. He pulled out a blanket and pillow and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked.

"To sleep on the couch, goodnight!"

* * *

Sokka was trying to cheer up Zuko. They both sat on the sofa.

"Listen buddy, forget about her!" Sokka said.

"I can't believe her, but I can't forget about her!" Zuko sighed. "The first time she and I kissed..."

"It won't be missed!" Sokka bit off some chicken from a stick.

"I can't believe she did that to me, too us!" Zuko said. "I wanted to wake up to her every morning...her ruling by my side!"

"You're better on your own," Sokka chewed "A meal becomes a banquet when you eat alone!"

"I should go talk to her?" Zuko asked. "Shouldn't I?"

"Good!" Sokka with a mouth full of food said.

"Yeah, I'll go talk to her and work things out!" Zuko sprung up from the couch and ran upstairs.

"This meat sure is good!" Sokka took another bite. "Hey, where did Zuko go?"

* * *

Zuko entered the room, with a weeping Katara crying into a pillow. Katara turned around when she heard the door open.

"Zuko, I'm sorry!" Katara got up from her bed and cried into his arms.

"Shhh 'Tara."

"No, it's all my fault, I'd let Jet come between us and I..."

"Shhhh..." Zuko put a finger to her lips. "Let's just go to bed and forget this ever happened." Zuko gently kissed her shoulders and led her to bed.

* * *

Katara woke up with lips kissing her shoulder. She turned to smile at him. "Thanks for forgiving me,"

"Anytime!" Zuko growled as he attacked her lips. The door opened with Jet.

"Jet?" Katara blushed up the covers. Zuko rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Zuko, be nice!" Katara hissed.

"I got a lead!" Jet smirked.

"That's great Jet!" Katara grabbed her blue robe and wrapped it around her. She ran to hug Jet. Zuko shook his head. He couldn't believe how Katara was acting, like a child with a crush.

"So, where is this lead?" Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"The forest outside Earth Kingdom."

* * *

"I can't believe they're going on trip!" Toph complained as Sokka packed Katara's things up on Appa. Aang had Avatar duties while Zuko had to stay behind since he was The Fire Lord. Katara, not crowned Fire Lady yet, went along with Jet. Iroh and Aang said their goodbyes, Zuko and Katara faced each other. Katara stood on her tip toe to kiss Zuko on the cheek. Zuko pulled her in. He dipped her and gave her a passionte kiss. Jet coughed. Katara pulled away from Zuko and blushed. She nodded towards the others and got on Appa.

"Yip, yip!"

Iroh noticed Zuko's worried look. "Don't worry nephew!"

"Uncle, I think I'm loosing her to someone else..." Zuko stared as Appa flew off.

* * *

Three months later...

Fire Lord Zuko kissed his girlfriend as he, Aang, Toph, Sokka, Jet and Iroh were having a celebration picnic. Three months after Katara and Jet took down the rebels she was finally home, back in his arms. He leaned down to kiss her again with Katara pulling away.

"Zuko," Katara sighed. Zuko had noticed that she hasn't been herself ever since she came back. "I'm pregnant..."

The whole table went silent.

Zuko face lit up. "We're going to have a baby?"

"About that, I'm not sure if it's yours..." Katara said. Zuko laughed.

"Nice joke, who else could it be?"

"Mine." Zuko's head turned to Jets. He suddenly growled.

"Katara, explain."

Water started welling up in Katara's eyes. "When we were gone, we, Jet and I, had... sex!"

"Oh, ok..." Zuko surprisingly said calmly. He then tackled Jet and started choking him. "You fucking bastard!"

"What's wrong Zu-zu," Jet struggled to say. "Jealous because I was able to win over her in a matter of days?" Zuko started punching him.


	5. Chapter 5

Katara felt like a child being disciplined by her father. Zuko, after beating Jet to a pulp, grabbed her hand forcefully and they went to their- his room. He had nothing to say as he walked back and forth in front of her. With a hand to his chin. Katara felt guilty, not only did she betray the man she loved but she also hurt him. Zuko noticed Katara's worried look as he sat down next to her.

"So, why did you do this to me, to us?" Zuko asked softly.

"It was a full moon and well I couldn't control myself an- and." Zuko wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhh, it's ok." Zuko said.

"No it's not!" Katara yelled. "This baby might not be yours!"

"Well, it may or may not be mine, but we will see if the child's a Firebender!" Zuko said. Katara wiped away her tears.

"It's a Waterbender."

"How do you know?"

"That's how I found out I was pregnant, someone attacked me in the stomach, I was too weak to heal myself when suddenly someone else was bending the water to me, then my stomach started glowing and I was fine." Katara explained. "I found myself a healer, who told me I was with child, she or he bended the water and healed me!"

"It's one smart child, just like its mother!" Zuko grinned. "Well, the only other way, is if the child comes out with gold eyes!"

"What if it doesn't?" Katara asked.

"I still raise it!" Zuko said confidently. "It's a part of you and I'll still love it, and you!"

"Oh Zuko," Katara wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his embrace. "I don't deserve you, you know."

"I know."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's ok."

"No, it's not, you should hate me!" Katara yelled. "I betrayed you!"

"But I have betrayed you as well," Zuko said. "And you still manage to forgive me."

* * *

Jet couldn't deal with a pregnant and demanding Katara, leaving her alone. Katara didn't mind because she had Zuko, her friends and family, the only thing that worried her is when the baby was going to come. Katara had hoped it will come out with gold eyes, proving to be Zuko's child. She was nine months pregnant when her water broke.

"WHERE IS THAT BASTARD?" Katara yelled. "HE'S TO BLAME!"

"Calm down Sugar Queen!" Toph said, trying to pat Katara's hand to calm her down.

"You can do this Katara!" Aang on the other side of her said. Katara glared furiously at the monk and grabbed him by the neck, shaking him.

"YOU TRY PUSHING SOMEONE OUT OF YOU!"

"Katara, take it easy!" Aang said.

* * *

"She's taking this quite well!" Iroh told Sokka outside the room.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A woman screamed.

"Katara?" They both cried, going into the room to see a scared Aang, pin up by icicles, on the wall, with Katara throwing ice darts at him. The scream had come from Aang.

"Sweetness, be careful!" Toph said. "We don't want to wait for another Avatar to be reborn!"

Katara looked at the Iroh and Sokka, who both gulped nervously.

"IROH, WHERE'S ZUKO!"

"In a meeting…" Iroh nervously said. Katara suddenly transformed into a Firebender, as Iroh tugged at his collar.

"WHAT?"

"It's a very important meeting!" Iroh said.

* * *

The door opened, revealing a robotically Zuko walking towards Katara.

"Hey Zuko, why are you?" Sokka asked.

"She's blood bending me!" Zuko said. Katara grabbed him.

"HOW DARE YOU HAVE A MEETING ON YOUR CHILD'S BIRTH!" Katara raised her sleeve up to her shoulder and punched him. Zuko went flying across the room.

"Lady Katara, you must push!" The healer said.

"AHHHH!" Katara screamed. "ZUKO!"

Zuko was limping towards the door to get out. Afraid of Katara.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Katara said. "TOPH?"

Toph Earthbended Zuko towards Katara and bended his feet to the ground. Zuko grabbed Katara's hand as she continued to push.

Wails of a crying child filled the room. The healer cleaned the baby up and smiled. Zuko kissed Katara's sweaty forehead.

"Hello, little Prince," The healer said. She turned to the parents. "Congratulations, to the new heir!" She gently placed the baby into Zuko's arms. His eyes were gold.


End file.
